Currently there are a number of solutions for providing a consumer access to cold, filtered water within a refrigerator. One of most frequent solutions utilized is through the storage of individual bottles within the refrigerator on the shelves, but this solution fails to meet the needs of the market because keeping the bottles cold within the refrigerator requires a large amount of refrigerator space.
Another solution, utilizes a large and generally bulky pitcher having a built in filter that is filled by the user and stored within the refrigerator on the shelves to keep the water cold. This solution is similarly unable to meet the needs of the market because the typical volume of the pitcher is not large enough to accommodate a household of people and therefore the pitchers need to be frequently refilled. Additionally, for the water to be provided cold, the pitcher needs to rest in the refrigerator for an extended period of time after refilling.
Yet another solution provides for a refrigerator with a built in water dispensing unit, but this solution also fail to meet market needs because built in water dispensers increase the cost of the refrigerator and can cause water damage if there are problems with the internal components of the built in dispenser.
Therefore, there is a need within the market for a container adapted for a more permanent placement on a shelf that provides a user with access to cool filtered water. Preferably this device is adapted for use within a refrigeration unit and is configured to maximize space within the refrigeration unit while simultaneously providing a large volume to accommodate multiple users. Still further, preferably the water stored within the device is maintained at a cool temperature, even after refilling.